KOKORO
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: A touching tale of a robot discovering something she thought she never had...A heart. Based off of the song "Kokoro" by Rin Kagamine.


**A/N: **I wrote this a while back, so I decided to finish it and post it.  
>I hope it isn't too bad.<p>

**Declaimer: **I don't own anything that isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>KOKORO<strong>

This is a story…  
>Of a miraculous robot…<br>…Who finally found the _"heart"_ she was looking for.

It is also the story of a brilliant scientist…  
>…Who loved something that couldn't love him back.<p>

**o0o**

_{A lonely scientist created a robot,__  
><em>_rather than success…it's a "miracle"._

_But it lacked something, something it cannot do,__  
><em>_that is the program named "Heart".}_

I still do not understand my true purpose in this world…  
>But what I do know is…<p>

…"_He" _has all the answers to my questions.

Ever since I was created…  
>…He was always by my side.<p>

When I finally opened my eyes; his smile was the first thing to greet my gaze.

But I didn't understand that small gesture at all.

Why was he smiling?  
>Did I do something to make him smile?<p>

I simply do not understand at all…

He taught me what emotions were…  
>…But I still did not understand what he meant by any of them.<p>

"_**Happiness…? Sadness…? Anger…? No, I do not feel any of these…"**_

He tried to teach me how to sing using these feelings, but of course; I wasn't unable to sing in the way he wanted me to.

"_**Someday, you'll a heart of your own, and then you'll be able to feel all of those emotions and more…"**_

I can never forget how confident he sounded.

Like there was always a tomorrow for him.

Each and every day he worked, there was never a single day when he didn't.

Day and Night he worked, and all solely for my sake.

What is this thing he calls _"my heart"_?  
>Why is it so important that he finishes it?<p>

**o0o**

_{Hundreds of years have passed,__  
><em>_and she was left alone.__  
><em>_The miracle robot wished:_

_I want to understand the thing__  
><em>_he used his whole life__  
><em>_to create for me, this__  
><em>_"Heart".}_

Years pass and he grows older every time…  
>…But that still didn't stop him from working.<p>

Then one day; a message came…

"_**Message being received… From the future… Me…?"**_

His expression was a mixture of surprise and happiness.

I was confused by this.

The message was indeed from my future self, but I still did not understand how a simple song from the future could bring someone so much happiness…

He then held me tightly in his arms that day.

His crimson-red locks brushed gently against my skin, and his sterling silver eyes were filled with tears.

I hugged him back, but I still don't understand why I did that…

Several years have passed since I last saw him…

He was old and wrinkly when he left.  
>I could never forget his final words to me…<p>

"_**Goodbye, Neechan…"**_

_Neechan?  
>Why?<em>

_That's not my name…  
>…Is it?<em>

"_**Why are you crying?"**_

That's right, he was also crying that day…

He gave me one last pat on the head before finally walking away.

Up until now; I am still awaiting his return.

"_**I want to know what that man has been working on his entire to make for me."**_

I really want to know…  
>…What is this thing he calls a <em>"heart"<em>?

_I wish I could understand, but I just don't…_

**o0o**

_{It activated, at blinding speed this miracle activated.__  
><em>_Why? Why won't tears stop…?__  
><em>_Why am I shivering? Why is my heart beating fast…__  
><em>_is this the "heart" I wished for?_

_Mysterious Heart Heart Mysterious__  
><em>_This happiness I learned,__  
><em>_Mysterious Heart Heart Mysterious__  
><em>_and this sadness I learned,__  
><em>_Mysterious Heart Heart Infinite__  
><em>_how deeply painful they are…}_

Suddenly; his computer turned itself on.  
>And that's when I noticed something beside it.<p>

It was a small picture frame, with a photograph of…_me?_

_No, that is not me…  
>But she does look a lot like me…<br>…Only happier and full of life._

I slowly and carefully picked up the picture frame, my eyes widened in disbelief once I got a closer look at the picture.

It felt like I was looking into a mirror.

Her hair was exactly like mine; same color and same length.

And her eyes, the same shade of chocolate brown as my own.

_I don't understand…  
>…Just who is she?<em>

Just then; I noticed something scribbled on the bottom of the picture.

"_**Death is not the end, but more so the beginning of a new happiness waiting to happen."**_

Suddenly; a bright light shot out from the computer, and now my entire body was engulfed in its glow.

**o0o**

_{Mysterious Heart Heart Mysterious__  
><em>_This happiness I learned,__  
><em>_Mysterious Heart Heart Mysterious__  
><em>_and this sadness I learned,__  
><em>_Mysterious Heart Heart Infinite__  
><em>_how deeply painful they are…}_

_What…Is going on…?_

_I don't understand it at all…  
>…What is this strange feeling?<em>

One moment ago; I was completely fine and functioning properly.

But now I feel an unquestionable pain attacking my chest, and not only that; but tears are now trickling down my cheeks as well…

…_What is happening?_

My whole body shivered as I dropped to my knees in front of the good Professor's computer; I felt my heartbeat accelerate more and more with each passing second.

_What is going on…?_

Soon after; my body slowly started to return to normal.  
>I was able to get up again with no problems…<br>…But the pain in my chest refused to go away.

I needed to know more about this pain…  
>I wanted to know where it came from…<br>…And, I want to know how to get rid of it.

So, I opened some of the Professor's old files.  
>But what I saw…<br>…Wasn't what anyone would expect to find.

It was his memories of the girl in the picture.

I felt more and more tears beginning to fall.

_All these pictures…_

_So, this girl…  
>…Was the Professor's beloved older sister.<em>

I watched as more and more pictures popped out in front of the screen, and all of them…  
>…Were of her and the Professor.<p>

There were pictures of them as babies, as young school children, and…  
>…Of her in the hospital?<p>

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"_**Nina Rocket, diagnosed with Cancer."**_

"_**She was already in the 4**__**th**__** stage."**_

"_**This girl has no chance of survival."**_

"_**Yet, she died with a smile."**_

"_**Nina Rocket, born December 25…"**_

"…_**Died; December 24."**_

"_**Died at the age of; 15."**_

More and more of my tears had begun to fall, the pain in my chest increased as I started to realize how hard it must have been for the Professor to lose someone very dear to him.

_Is this what it truly feels like…  
>…To have my own heart?<em>

I gripped my chest tightly, the pain was incredibly unbearable.

**o0o**

_{I just started to understand the reason for my birth,__  
><em>_I'm sure he was just lonely.__  
><em>_Yes, back then at that time__  
><em>_everything sleeping in my "heart" overflowed._

_Now I can say my true feelings,__  
><em>_I offer them all to you}_

_I finally understand…  
>My true purpose…<em>

_Loneliness is indeed something no person should ever have to go through._

I looked up and for once in my life; actually appreciated everything around me.  
>The big blue sky above, the soft breeze, the small flowers growing in front of the Lab…<br>…It pained me to think that I never truly appreciated the beauty surrounding me.

"_**Beautiful isn't it?"**_

I felt myself smile.

The memories I shared with the dear Professor will never be forgotten.

I gripped my chest one last time before taking in a deep breath.

**o0o**

_{THANK YOU…for giving birth to me.__  
><em>_THANK YOU…for the days you've spent with me.__  
><em>_THANK YOU…for everything you have given me.__  
><em>_THANK YOU…I'll eternally sing for you.}_

I sang with all my heart, all the while hoping that my beloved Professor would get the chance to hear the sincerity in my voice.

I will be forever grateful to that man, for bringing me into this world and for everything he had given and sacrificed for me.

Even if the time we had spent together was short; I will never forget those small moments we both shared together.

So if you could hear me now…  
>Please, at least let me say…<p>

"_**Thank you…And I love you."**_

**o0o**

_But the Miracle lasted only for a moment.  
>The "Kokoro" was far too big for her.<br>Unable to withstand that weight…  
>…The Machine shorted and was never to move again.<br>However, her face was filled with a smile._

_She looked like an angel._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] **Phew, finally finished it.  
>Sorry if it's not that good everyone, but I haven't written anything remotely related to "PokeSpe" in days, and with my new "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" obsession; it been kind of difficult.<p>

I hope it's not too bad, and there's supposed to be a part 2 in Len's (or in this story's case: Silver's) perspective.  
>So if you guys want a 2nd part to this…<p>

…Then REVIEW~!

That way I would know.


End file.
